


"B" Fiction

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, M/M, Murder, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jensen lives in a small town. Things start to become weird. Jensen finds himself making typical horror story mistakes.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	"B" Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a were-wolf turning story. It's rolled around my head for a long while. All the mistakes are my own.  
> Warnings:  
> Violence, human turning to wolf. Unhappy ending. Not so nice Jared. Murder, missing pets.  
> Non-Con...  
> No porn (sorry)  
> I made up the town. Sorry...I know nothing about Northern New York.

"B" FICTION

Every road out of the Village of Flow, New York, had a roadblock. Jensen knows this because he’s driven them. Men waiting for people to come down the road, they’d aim their rifles at their vehicles. Jensen stared stoically out his windshield at the roadblock at the raised weapons.

Jensen let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He’s resigned himself to the fact he is returning back to Flow. Jensen backs his truck up slowly; he’s warily watching the men with their raised weapons. Jensen swings his truck into a quick three-point-turn speeding back to his destiny.

Speeding into his driveway, slamming the breaks, Jensen kills the engine. He was home, well actually, this had been his uncle’s house. Jensen closed his eyes; he lets the last three years of his life wash over him as if it was on a continuous loop.   
At a young age, Jensen loved to help his father tinker with vehicles. When choosing what he wanted to do with his life, Jensen always knew he wanted to go to school to learn the latest automotive technology; He had hoped that one day he’d own his own auto repair shop. 

Jensen’s uncle lived in Flow, New York a tiny community tucked far way in northern New York. Summers were beautiful, winters were harsh. Jensen’s uncle had been sickly for a while. Jensen’s parents were concerned about him, they didn’t care for him living alone. When Jensen graduated from college, they persuaded him to move out to Flow, New York. Jensen could start his career in Flow while helping his uncle around the house. Jensen quickly found a job at the local auto repair shop. 

‘Win, win’ Jensen thought bitterly to himself.

Jensen’s uncle passed away last year leaving everything he owned to Jensen.   
Jensen has now lived in Flow for four years.

Jensen was happy. 

That all started to change about a month ago when his life turned into a crappy b-fiction movie. 

**Four weeks ago** :

Oh, Jensen had been warned multiple times to leave Flow.

Fred, the crazy neighbor who lived next store to his uncle had many conversations with Jensen about the horrors that were going to happen soon. Jensen thought Fred was eccentric, a storyteller, however, he now wishes he had taken Fred’s advice, left this town, never turning back. 

  
It’ was a hot sunny day in August when Jensen pulled into his driveway and saw that Fred had packed up all the belongings that he could fit into his truck. Jensen didn’t see Fred around, he stared at the old truck while he unlocked his front door to his house. An hour or so later Fred banged on Jensen’s front door. Jensen opened his door, Fred barged inside pass Jensen waving his hands animatedly. 

  
“Boy, they’re coming. If you don’t want to get eaten or changed into a beast then you need to pack your shit and get the hell out of this town. NOW!”  
“They?” Jensen calmly questioned.

  
“Damit, boy, I’ve been telling you about my nephew. He’s coming, he’s coming to take the town. He has to demonstrate his alpha-ness to my stepbrother the pack leader.”   
“Ok, ok, I’ll think about it,” Jensen snickered.

  
Fred stared exacerbated at Jensen.

  
“Suit yourself, he’s coming for this town, if you have a lick of sense you’ll be gone before he gets here.” Fred promptly turned around stormed out the door. 

  
Fred was a character; he had all kinds of stories about wolfmen. His step-brother was the Alpha, he escaped becoming a wolf himself when his stepbrother had attacked him. Fred said that he barely escaped alive; he was torn up, but he somehow managed not to get bitten. He spent ten days in the hospital recovering. 

  
When Jensen’s uncle was still alive, they’d have a good laugh over Fred’s horror stories. Jensen stopped laughing the one and only time Fred showed Jensen the damage his stepbrother had inflicted. 

  
Jensen watched in horror as Fred’s hands grasped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal a crisscross of scars.

  
“This is what they’ll do to you,” Fred said as he let his shirt drop-down.

  
Jensen didn’t know what to think, the scars and the fact that Fred never left the house for any reason gave Jensen pause to think about Fred’s stories. Jensen figured that Fred couldn’t deal with the fact his own stepbrother had attacked him so his mind had made him into a monster. 

  
‘No monsters are not real; Fred has finally gone off the deep end’ Jensen thought to himself as he watched Fred tear out of his driveway. 

**Present Day-**

  
He needed to get out of his truck…Jensen's hand shook as he brought it up to wipe his brow. 

  
“I should’ve listened to Fred,” Jensen whispered to himself.

**Four weeks ago-**

  
The day Fred left town a group of young men had rented the old Miller’s farmhouse that sat right at the edge of town. Flow was a small community, so news traveled quickly. It wasn’t long before Jensen’s customers would come into his shop complaining about the noise, the bond fires, the excessive dog barking and howling.

  
“Hey, Jensen didn’t you date Mary King?” Mike Thomas asked.

Jensen eyed Mike. Mike was his co-worker, another mechanic. Mike was loud, he was foul-mouthed, who Jensen avoided as much as possible.

  
“We went for coffee…once.”

  
“Didn’t you say she was a puritan.”

  
“I said she was a sweet girl-she was looking for a long-term relationship.”

  
When Jensen first arrived in Flow the whole town pushed for him and Mary to become a couple. Jensen didn’t swing that way; and Mary was a sweet, innocent, pure girl waiting to be married. They had coffee together and went their separate ways.

  
“She’s not so sweet now. She’s been staying at the Miller’s farmhouse having an orgy with those boys. I heard she quit her job.”

  
“What? Mary quit her job as a teacher?” 

  
“Exactly. The innocent acting women always turn out to be freaks. I guess you didn’t measure up for her.” Mike laughed.

  
“Stop spreading rumors.” Jensen chided.

  
“Nancy told me. She said that she went over to the farm to check on Mary. That tall bastard let her in, took her to the kitchen where Mary was kneeling in front of some guy, wearing only a thick black collar, sucking his…”

  
“Stop!” Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Lillian Johnson had been murdered the day after Jensen found out about Mary. Jensen knew this because he had found her–well parts of her. Jensen had been working on fixing her vehicle; when he had finally repaired it, he had started calling her home phone. However, she wasn’t answering, so he decided to stop at her house on his way home from work to let her know her car was ready for pick up. Lillian was a regular customer of his-he felt obliged to check in on her. Lillian’s husband had died before Jensen moved to Flow. Lillian now lived alone with her many cats for company.

  
Jensen parked along the curb in front of Lillian’s house. Taking a quick glance at her house from his truck’s window, Jensen felt uneasy. Opening his truck's door, he stepped out into the evening air, he strolled up the walkway that led to the stairs of the front porch. Climbing the stairs Jensen noticed that the front door was ajar, pausing Jensen stood at the top of the porch unsure of what to do, gathering his courage he slowly pushed the door open a little. Calling out for Lillian, he received no response, He moved to push the door open a little wider, suddenly a screeching cat ran out of the house, past Jensen. 

“Jesus,” Startled Jensen stared after the frightened cat.

  
Straightening his shoulders, he stood at his full height; Jensen hesitantly pushed the front door open to take a step into the foyer. His foot slid while making a squishy noise. Jensen looked down to see that he had stepped into a dark puddle, startled he looked up and into the living room where he could see the walls were painted in blood, so much blood. Jensen’s head was spinning, backing out of the house so rapidly that he nearly fell backward down the stairs, only barely catching himself in time. 

  
Jensen ran to his truck, finding his cellphone; he called the sheriff Jeffery Dean Morgan.

  
“Jeff, its Jensen. It’s Lillian Johnson, something terrible has happened to her…”

  
Jensen couldn’t even remember what he had said to the sheriff, he only remembered JDM telling him to calm down.

  
The sheriff and his team arrived at the house in less than ten minutes.

  
“Jensen, I need you to give my officers your account of why you’re here at Mrs. Johnson’s house. Why you entered her house. What you saw,” Jeff told Jensen.  
“Yeah, okay.” Jensen preceded to tell Jeff’s deputy everything leading up to the call to the sheriff.”

  
It wasn’t long before an ambulance and the coroner’s office showed up to the house. Quite a crowd had gathered in the street watching the emergency workers go in and out of the house.

  
When Jeff finally came out of the house he looked around until he saw Jensen sitting in one of the police cruisers.  
Opening the car door Jeff bent down to talk to Jensen.

  
“Jensen, you ok?” he asked with concern.

  
“Ok? No? I saw all the blood, is that…is that Lillian?”

  
“I know this is difficult. Is that your bloody footprint leaving the house?” Jeff asked.

  
“Yes, I stepped in a puddle of…” Jensen waved his hand unable to say anything more.

  
“I’m letting you go, but don’t leave town Ackles. Keep your mouth shut about what you’ve seen here, this is an ongoing investigation.” JDM issued a warning to Jensen.   
Jensen looked at Jeff unable to comprehend that Jeff thought he might be planning on leaving town. 

  
‘Shit,’ he sure as hell didn’t kill Lillian. 

  
Jensen was released to leave the crime scene, which had been Lillian's house. He texted Randy to meet him at their favorite watering hole.  
Jensen hadn’t made a lot of friends since moving here. He was quiet, shy by nature, and kept to himself, he had met Randy at the local bar and they quickly became friends.

  
“Dude,” 

  
Jensen heard Randy call out to him when he entered the bar.

  
“Tom, two beers and two shots of whiskey. Please.” Jensen said as he passed the bar.

  
“Sure thing, Ackles.” The bartender replied.

  
“Shit, what’s wrong?” Randy asked. 

  
Jensen slid into the booth across from his friend.

  
Tom brought the drinks over to their table setting them down in front of each man.

  
Jensen didn’t hesitate he grabbed the whiskey that was in front of him chugged it down.

  
“Jensen, seriously what’s going on? You look like shit.”

  
“Lillian Johnson has been murdered,” Jensen whispered. Quickly looking around the bar Jensen made sure no one was listening.

  
“Lillian? The old widow that brings her car to you to fix?”

  
“Yeah, it was awful,” Jensen whispered.

  
“What happened to her.”

  
“Look; I’m not supposed to talk about it.”

  
“You know I’m not going to say anything to get you in trouble.”

Jensen sighed.

“Fuck, there was so much blood…”

“Ackles, you want another shot?” Tom called out from the bar.

Jensen nodded, he looked down at his hands and they were shaking.

“What the fuck happened?” Randy demanded.

“Shit, she was painted all over the walls of that house.”

“Fuuuuck. How the fuck are you involved?” Randy questioned.

“I’m not involved. Jesus. I only wanted to let her know that her car was fixed, she wasn’t answering the phone so I stopped by her house on my way home. God, I wish I hadn’t.”

Both men sat in silence for a few minutes. Tom brought their shots over.

“I opened a tab for you.”

Jensen acknowledges Tom with a nod.

“Do you think Fred killed her?” 

“What?! Fuck no. He’s never been violent.”

“How do you know? He’s always talking crazy shit. He leaves town consequently some old woman is murdered. It’s weird.”

The bar door opened, letting the sunshine blind the occupants of the bar for a moment. When the light was shut out by the bar door closing there stood three young strangers.

Jensen felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he turned in his seat to see who had walked into the establishment. Jensen was not one to start fights or bring attention to

himself, but these boys, they’re involved with Lillian's murder; he can feel it. Mary, they somehow changed Mary. The young men marched inside the bar like they owned the place.

“They look underage they shouldn’t be in here,” Randy commented when he saw Jensen turn to look at who walked into the bar.

  
Jensen was up out of his seat before he could answer Randy. He moved quickly to block the boys from making it to the bar.

  
“Sorry boys you’re too young to be in here, the soda shop is down the street,” said Jensen.

  
The tall one who was lagging behind the others, pushed himself in front of the other two, he was now standing directly in front of Jensen.

  
The tall one leaned into Jensen as if he was scenting him. Jensen took a step back.

  
“You should go home old man before you get hurt,” retorted the tall one.

  
Jensen pulled back ready to strike when Randy grabbed his arm.

  
“Jesus Jensen,” Randy said.

  
The boys started to laugh.

  
“Shit, Jensen, um I’ll take care of these guys,” Tom said when he came out of the backroom.

  
Randy pulled Jensen back to their table.

  
“What the fuck man?” Randy asked.

  
“I don’t know. I think-well I have no proof, but I think they had something to do with Lillian’s murder.”

  
“What? Ok. Dude, you’ve had a wickedly upsetting day. Let's get out of this joint, pick up a pizza, head to my house to talk or watch movies.”

  
“Fine,” Jensen relented before finishing his beer.

  
Both men stood up ready to leave, pulling a few twenties out of his front pocket Randy dropped them to the table. Jensen glared at the three young men who were at the end of the bar talking quietly with Tom. They couldn’t be twenty-one yet, he thought.

  
“See you soon, kitty.” The tall one said as Jensen and Randy passed by him.

  
Jensen stopped, turned to look at the tall one in the eye.

  
“Excuse me?” Jensen asked, still itching for a fight.

  
“Feisty. I like that.” Jared retorted.

  
“What did you call me?” Jensen demanded.

  
“Kitty, you know, like a cat. Meow.” 

  
The sheriff walked into the bar at that moment.

  
“Jensen, Jared. I see you two have met.” Jeff called out.

  
Jensen looked between Jeff and Jared.

  
“Jeff, you know these boys?” Jensen questioned.

  
“Jared has family here. He drops by every so often.”

  
“See you around Jensen,” Jared smirked at the older man.

  
Jensen straightens himself to his full height, staring directly at Jared, then slowly walked past him to exit the bar.

  
**Present Day-**

  
Jensen leaned forward in his truck letting his head fall against the steering wheel.

  
He should have left town.

  
Yet like all good B-fics Jensen stayed

.  
Jensen looked up and out the windshield to his house from the car.  
‘When will they come for me?’ he thought remorsefully to himself. 

**Three weeks ago-**

  
A pattern had started. Pets were missing, then people were missing. Jensen was busy working long hours, he hadn’t realized that the last time he saw Randy was the day of Lillian’s murder.

  
The entire town turned out for Lillian Johnson’s funeral except for Jensen’s friend Randy. Jensen had texted Randy several times with no response. Jensen’s eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to find Randy, his eyes landed on Jared and his hoodlum friends that were standing quietly at the back of the cemetery.

  
‘Why the hell are they here?’ Jensen thought to himself.

  
Lillian’s funeral was a sad affair; she was well-liked, she would be missed.

Her death had been deemed an animal attack. Lillian’s neighbor Bart Macpherson contacted the police, told them that Lillian had been feeding a stray dog. Jensen saw the carnage; no way one dog did all that damage. 

  
The sky opened up and the downpour began at the cemetery. Jensen felt it was fitting. His mood was as dark as the sky, he watched as people scurried to their vehicles trying to dodge the rain.

He watched Jared who was still standing away from the services with his gang, they were talking to a couple of local teens. Known trouble makers.   
‘Figures’ Jensen thought. 

  
Jensen was soaked to the bone by the time he reached his truck. Using his keyless remote he unlocked his truck doors, reaching for the door handle he was stopped by a very wet Jared who slipped between him and the door.

  
“Hey, Jensen.”

  
“Get out of my way.”

  
“C’mon Jensen, I wanted to give you my condolences. I heard that you were the one who found Lilly’s body.”  
Jensen grabbed Jared by the shoulders slamming him against his truck. 

  
“Don’t you fucking call her Lilly. You didn’t know her.”

  
Jared didn’t fight back, but he had a very amused look on his face.

  
“Hey, hey…I didn’t mean anything by it.”

  
“Move!” Jensen demanded.

  
“Jensen, I get the feeling that you don’t like me.”

  
“Perceptive.”

  
“I like a challenge.”

  
“Move or I’ll make you move,” Jensen responded.

  
“Sure thing.” Jared slid away from the door.

  
Jensen opened his truck door, getting in the vehicle, and starting the engine.

  
He looked out the window to see that Jared was still standing next to his truck, he was soaked, his hair dripping with water. Jared had a cell phone in his hand. Not any cell phone, but it looked like Randy’s cell phone. Jensen rolled down his window.

  
“That’s Randy’s phone.”

  
Jared looked at the phone and smiled at Jensen.

  
“It is,”

“Why the fuck do you have Randy’s phone?”

  
“He doesn’t need it any longer.”

  
“What the fuck does that mean? What did you do to him?” Jensen demanded an answer.

  
“Nothing, relax he’s fine.”

  
Jared tossed the phone in Jensen’s truck then walked away.

  
Jensen reached for the phone. Turning the phone on, Jensen saw all his messages appeared. He looked up to see Jared with his friends in front of his truck laughing. Jensen

started his truck; he drove out of the cemetery straight to Randy’s house.

By the time Jensen made it to Randy’s house the rain had stopped, the sun was peeking through the clouds. Jensen pulled into the driveway behind Randy’s car, killing the engine, he exited the truck. He took the stairs two-at-a-time. He banged on Randy’s door, he repeatedly rang the doorbell, not waiting for anyone to answer he tried to open the door. It was locked. Suddenly, a man his height with blond hair and blue eyes opened the door.

“Who the hell are you?” Jensen asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Where’s Randy?” Jensen demanded.

“You must be Jensen. Alpha told me about you.”

“Alpha? What?”

“Jared said you might stop by to see Randy.”

“Fuck this, where is Randy.”

“You know the term ‘honeymoon period?’ You’re interrupting ours right now.”

“Excuse me? I’m not leaving here until I see Randy.”

“Alpha?” a timid voice came from behind the stranger at Randy’s door.

The blond hair man rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“I’ll give you one minute.” He sneered at Jensen,

He opened the door for Jensen to enter.

“Randy?!” Jensen looked at his friend.

Randy stood there in pajama bottoms only. His torso was an array of bruises and scratches, he had a very red, very raw looking bite on his neck.

“What happened to you?” Jensen whispered.

Randy looked down at the floor, 

“We met and we…connected.”

“I thought, you were…” Jensen was speechless.

“Randy you don’t have to take this guy’s abuse.”

“Ok’ this guy’ is standing right here ‘this guy’ has a name it’s Mark. You have seen your friend now you can leave.”

Jensen whirled around to face Mark.

“Get out,” Jensen shouted.

The growl that erupted from Mark was inhuman.

Randy instantly dropped to his knees.

“Please alpha, he doesn’t understand.” Randy pleaded

Mark grabbed Jensen by the throat, claws dug into Jensen’s skin. Fucking claws!

“I should rip you apart.” Mark spit out.

“Mark. Put. Him. Down.” A calm voice said from behind Mark.

Jensen knew that voice. It belonged to Jared.

“Alpha,” Mark said as he dropped his clawed hand from Jensen’s throat.

Jensen coughed and hacked while trying to catch his breath.

“Mark why don’t you take your omega upstairs, I’ll see that Jensen leaves this house.” 

“Of course, alpha.”

Mark turned around, walked towards Randy.

Randy was still kneeling when Mark grabbed his arm, pulling him up off the floor, dragging him up the stairs.

Jared was leaning against the front door staring, intensely at Jensen.

“What’s happening?” Jensen gasped.

Jensen was still leaning up against the wall. He still hadn’t caught his breath.

Jared walked up to him, reaching out to grab his chin, tilting his to the side, inspecting the scratches that Mark had left on Jensen’s throat.

“Randy is off-limits. Don’t come back here again,”

“This is bullshit. I’m calling Jeff.” 

For the second time in less than five minutes Jensen was shoved against the wall.

“When I finish my business in this town, I will claim you. Jensen-you belong to me.”

Jared let Jensen dropdown.

“It’s time for us to leave.” 

“You’re nuts. I’m not leaving Randy with that psychopath.”

“Randy needs that psychopath, as much as he needs air to breathe. That psychopath is his alpha. You’ll understand soon enough.”

Jared grabbed Jensen by the elbow led him out of the house. Jensen shrugged Jared’s hold off.

Jensen went to his truck, started it, and drove straight to the sheriffs' office.

Jeffery Dean Morgan was just leaving the station.

“Jensen.”

“Thank god you’re here.”

“Hey, are you ok?” JDM asked with concern.

“No, I’m far from ok,” Jensen answered.

“C’mon, let us go inside to my office.”

“Have a seat,” JDM said after shutting his office door.

“Tell me what’s happening?”

“It’s Randy. I think he’s been drugged or forced to…um have sex with men. He doesn’t swing that way.”

Jeffery Dean Morgan pulled out his notebook and started jotting down what Jensen was saying.

“Ok, son start from the beginning.”

Jensen explained everything to JDM.

“He seemed drugged.” Jensen finished.

“Ok, well I’ll take a drive over to his house and have a chat with Randy.”

“You’ll let me know.”

“Sure.”

As Jensen left the station, he had a nagging sensation that JDM wasn’t taking him seriously. Walking to his car he noticed a truck behind a gated area of the police station that looked a lot like Fred’s. He walked over to the fence and peered in-it was Fred’s truck, still packed with all his shit. Jensen backed away, glancing at his truck, and back at the police station.

“Fuck.” 

Jensen was careful to drive home without drawing any attention to himself.

He was leaving. Dallas sounded wonderful right now.

After arriving home Jensen started packing. He called his parents to let them know that he’d be visiting. They didn’t answer their phones, he didn’t want to leave a message,

he’d call them back later.

**Present Day-**

  
Jensen was so lost in his thoughts;

‘Another typical B-Fic moment was when Jensen decided to give his supervisor a week's notice before leaving. What an idiot.’ Jensen thought to himself. If he had just left. However, he didn’t...so…

Jensen’s truck door suddenly opened. Jensen looked at Randy, who was standing there holding his door open.

“C’mon Jensen, don’t fight this… It’s so much worst if you fight,” Randy said sadly.

**Two weeks ago-**

  
Jensen was thrilled to be leaving. Mark Sheppard was pleased to see Jensen finally request a to take a long vacation. His parents were excited for his visit, he was packed, he was ready to go. 

  
He ignored the weird on goings with the town which was now that the town was unusually quiet, deserted, Jensen would occasionally see strangers walking the street, but

Jensen ignored everything weird that he saw or heard. He was leaving Flow for good; he wasn’t going to draw any attention to himself. 

Friday night Jensen packed up his truck, locked up his house and held his breath until he sighed with relief as he passed the “Thank you for visiting Flow” sign. He had such a

bad feeling that he wasn’t going to be allowed to leave. He felt even better when he was twenty miles away from the town. 

Of course, it wouldn’t be a horror movie if he was able to leave. He heard the loud popping sound, his truck suddenly veering to the left, after regaining some semblance of

control Jensen pulled over to the shoulder.

His tire had blown out. This was the B-Fic teaser. Man, almost escapes terror town. 

Guess who comes along twenty minutes later to help. 

Jared.

“Wow Jensen two tires that have gone flat-what streak of bad luck.”

Jensen had watched the second tire slowly deflate.

Jensen looked up at Jared. Jared had that stupid smirk on his face. 

“I’ll give you a ride back into town,” Jared announced.

“I’m not leaving my truck,” Jensen practically growled.

“It’s fine, I’ll get it towed for you,” Jared said.

Jared pulled out his phone and walked out of hearing distance.

Jensen was in disbelief. He was so close to freedom.

“Hey Jensen, the tow truck is picking someone else up right now, they’ll be here in two hours,” Jared called out to Jensen.

“Thank you.” Jensen quietly responded.

“If you won’t let me give you a lift to town, I’ll stay with you until the tow truck arrives. You never know what sociopath is traveling these roads.”

Jensen knew it was over. Jared has been toying with him all along. 

The tow truck arrived exactly two hours later.

Mark Sheppard stepped out of the tow truck.

“Rotten luck there, Jensen.”

Jensen was more than surprised to see his supervisor step out of the tow truck.

“Not sure luck had anything to do with this.” 

Jensen circled around to the passenger door to climb into the tow truck.

“Sorry Jenny, but you need to drive back with Jared.”

“What? Why? I’d rather drive with you.”

“Jensen please go with Jared.”

“I don’t want to ride with Jared.”

“You have to,”

“Who says?”

“He does. He commands we listen.”

Jensen stepped out of the rig, he glanced over to Jared; who was leaning against his own car intently watching Jensen.

“Please, don’t make this harder than you already have,” Mark pleaded.

“Great!” Jensen stalked towards Jared.

Jared smiled at Jensen as he approached. 

“I’m ready.”

Jared walked around to his side of the car and got inside.

They followed the tow truck back to Flow.

“Listen, I’m sorry your vacation didn’t work out.”

“It’s happening. I’m repairing my tires and leaving right afterward.”

Jared reached out to touch Jensen’s face, Jensen swatted Jared’s hand away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“You’re not leaving,” Jared said menacingly.

“You’re going to stop me?” 

“I’m not letting you leave.”

“I…No, I’m not staying. I don’t know what is happening…”

“Jensen you know what is happening here.” Jared cut him off.

“You’ve been told.”

“Where’s Fred?”

“Uncle Fred?”

“Let me out,” Jensen demanded.

“Not happening.”

“Look, I’m going back to Dallas, I don’t care what’s happening here in this about this Podunk town.”

Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrist.

“You’re mine. I’m not letting you go.”

Jensen turns away from Jared. He stares out the passenger’s window. His mind going in different directions, trying to figure out his options.

They remained silent until Jared dropped Jensen off at his home.

“See you soon,” Jared called after Jensen.

“Not likely.”

  
**Present Day:**

  
“Please, Jensen.”  
Jensen slowly steps down out of his truck.

He looks around. It’s dark outside. Jensen takes one last glance at his house, contemplating if he should try to escape.  
Randy takes Jensen’s hand, pulling him away from his truck.

  
“Where are we going?” Jensen asks.

  
“It’s time, I have to take you to your Alpha. He’s going to claim you tonight; it’s an honor.”

  
Jensen feels numb, he’s on autopilot, he’s allowing Randy to lead him without resistance.

  
“How can you do this to me?” Jensen asks.

  
“I have no choice. Please forgive me.”

  
“I won’t.” 

  
Randy tugs Jensen’s around the corner. Jensen looks up to see a crowd of people waiting for him; their eyes are upon him-he snaps out of his stupor; he’s pulling away from Randy struggling to escape. 

  
“Jensen! Don’t struggle,” Randy begged. Randy tightens his hold on Jensen.

  
Jensen gives a hard jerk and it’s enough to break out of Randy’s grasp.

Jensen runs back to his truck. He’s so close to it, a few more steps. Suddenly, he’s shoved from behind, Jensen slams into his truck. He hears a crack before his breath is knocked out of him. 

  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Mark Pellegrino taunted.

  
Jensen is groaning from the impact with the truck. He’s pretty sure that a couple of his ribs are cracked if not broken. 

  
“I can’t wait until Jared turns you, I can’t wait to see you on your knees.”

  
“Fuck you. I rather die,” Jensen says with clenched teeth.

  
“You don’t know the half of it,” Mark whispered in his ear.

  
“Mark step away from Jensen.” 

  
It was Jeffery Dean Morgan.

  
“Jensen are you ok?”

  
“Fuck you too,” Jensen growled out.

  
Jeff approaches Jensen cautiously.

  
“Alpha is going to be pissed that you hurt his omega,” Jeff said to Mark.

  
“Alpha should thank me for putting his omega in his place.”

  
Jeff gives his full attention to Mark, growling at him for his insubordination both men take their eyes off Jensen.

  
Mark swings first. Jeff counter his attack.

  
Jensen not wasting time quietly opens his truck door, slipping inside.

  
Starting his truck; Jensen quickly shifts his truck into reverse, hitting the gas, he aims to back into the two men fighting. They moved out of the way with lightning reflexes. Jensen returns his attention to the road; he speeds down the street. Ten minutes later he’s driving the truck through an empty barricade. Only stopping for gas, until he makes it to Dallas.

Jensen sits in his parent's driveway. He’s exhausted. He started to sob the moment he turned his truck off. He made it out of terror town. 

  
It’s a hot sunny day in Dallas. Everything around him feels ordinary. Jensen struggles to maintain composure. He looks and feels like shit. He forces himself to go into his parents' house; he can hear voices from another room.

  
“Hey, I’m home,” Jensen calls out.

  
“Jensen!” His mother rounds the corner. Her arms stretched out. Jensen steps into her arms. She smells like fresh baked cookies. Jensen tightens his hug. 

  
“My baby, you’re here. I was so worried about you, taking off like that.”

  
“I’m ok, mama.”

  
“Thank god.”

  
Suddenly it hits him.

  
“What did you mean when you said taking off like that?”

  
Jensen pulls out of the hug to look at his mother.

  
“She means when you fled. You shouldn’t have run Jensen.”

  
Jensen knows that voice. It’s Jared.

  
Jensen turns to face Jared.

  
“I…I don’t understand."

  
“You can’t run from me."

**2 Years later…**

  
Jensen is weeding in a garden. He had his eye on his thirteen-month-old son. The boy can walk now. He’s always getting into trouble.

Jensen doesn’t think about his previous life. His human life. That Jensen is dead. He’s omega Jensen now. Jared took Jensen that day from his parents' house.

He couldn’t tell you where he lived now. Some village straight out of the sixteen hundreds.

Jared claimed him and publicly punished him for running away.

He still has the scars on his back.

He should be higher up in the hierarchy being the alpha’s omega, but he ran away, he’s the low of the low. His own alpha is ashamed of him. Jensen focuses on his son.

He endures his time with Jared. Jared holds everything over him. He fears Jared. Jared is usually fair; however, he’s quick to temper, he hands out punishment that he feels fits the crime.

Jensen is obedient now. He’s learned his lessons.

Standing up Jensen brushes the dirt off his omega clothes.

He picks up his son, Robert. The boy squeals happily. He takes Robert into their home.

Fred is in the kitchen working. Fred lives with them. He can’t talk, his tongue had been cut out. Jared kept him. He’s still a human, a mute, a slave. 

Jensen nods to Fred as he passes him.

Jared is out of the pack-lands at this time, he's raiding another town, turning humans into monsters.

Typical b-fiction ending.

"The End"


End file.
